Samuel The Spider
Samuel The Spider is a Spider Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: TryHardNinja - It's Me (Nightcore Version) He is Black, He Has 4 Red Eyes, His Left Forearm and Hand is Missing It's Suit, He Has Wide Jaws and Sharp Venomous Fangs. Withered Version: His Left Arm (Not Hand) and a Small Spot on The Right Side of His Mask is Missing It's Suit, He is Missing One of Her Left Eyes and Also His Left Hand, She is Covered in Numerous Holes On Her Legs, Body, Right Arm, and Mask, His Jaw Hangs Down Toy Version: She Has 6 Instead of 4 Red Eyes, She Now Has 4 Legs, He Has Red Toy Cheeks. He Wears a Light-Red Bow Tie. His Fangs are Slighty Larger. Phantom Version: He is Missing His Right Eye and Both Hands, He is Missing The Suit on His Waist, His Jaw is Broken and Wide. He Also Has a Rip on His Chest and He's Badly Burnt. Nightmare Version: He is Missing His Left Arm and Right Forearm. His Thighs and Waist are Missing It's Suit, The Rip on His Torso is Much Larger. His Mask is Pulled Off and Hangs Behind Him Like a Hoodie, Revealing His Endoskeleton Face. His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil Withered Toy Version: He is Missing Both Hands, A Huge Rip on His Chest is Also Visible, He is Also Missing His Left Leg Below The Thigh, His Left Leg is Missing It's Suit, He Has a Rip on The Left Side of His Mask. His Left Eye is Black with a Red Pupil, His Right Eye is Black with a White Pupil Phantom Toy Version: His Left Eye is Black with a Red Pupil and Right Eye is Black with a White Pupil, He is Missing The Suit On The Lower Part of His Leg on His Left Leg, His Right Foot, and His Left Upper-Arm, He Has Holes on His Legs, He Has a Huge Hole on His Stomach. Nightmare Toy Version: He Has Huge Bloody Fangs, 6 Dark Red Eyes and 4 Arms and Legs, All of His Hands, Except For One Is Missing It's Suit. His Lower Jaw Hangs Down Very Low. He is Covered in Lots of Loose Wires, Holes, Cracks and Dents. Fredbear Version: He Has 2 Arms and 4 Legs, Each Hand and Foot is Missing It's Suit, His Eyes are Golden Instead of 4, And He Only Has 2 Eyes. He Plays a Trombone. Golden Version: He is Golden With No Suit on His Both Arms, Both Lower-Legs, Both Feet and The Left Side of His Mask. His Mouth is Dripping Oil and He Has a Rip on His Torso and The Right Side of His Mask Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With More Shiny Eyes and Sharp Teeth, He Also Has a Sinister-Looking Smile Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Upper-Arms, Left Thigh and His Mask. His Eyes are Bloodshot and Glitchy and His Left Forearm and Left Hand is Missing. He Has a Rip on His Torso, Along With Sharp Rusty Claws and Teeth Demolished Version: He is Missing His Arms, Along With The Suit on His Right Lower-Leg, Right Foot and Waist. He Has a Rip on The Left Side of His Mask and Torso. He is Beaten and All of His Eyes Have Glitchy Red Pupils Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Black Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. He Has Shiny Eyes and a Medium-Sized Booty